


Obey

by orphan_account



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Through his bliss combined with the other sensations in his own pelvis, Julian almost doesn't notice the pulsing right above his cock. He gasps, reality shaking him free of his stupor and pulls his legs together, tightening them. This was definitely not the time.





	Obey

**Author's Note:**

> ahah y'all asked for this but i'm 100% sure you didn't know you were asking for THIS,,, im truly so sorry if you were expecting something else but hey! when i wrote this i was experimenting with shit i thought of in the shower and i still don't know if im into it yet or not but enjoy SKSKSKKS
> 
> If you find any spelling, grammar or punctuation errors please message me about them!

_Julian swallows it all, basking in the comfort of Asra massaging his shoulders and sighing heavily, shakily. Julian is pushed gently off of Asra's cock, and he whines, missing the heavy weight on his tongue and the musk surrounding him._

Through his bliss combined with the other sensations in his own pelvis, Julian almost doesn't notice the pulsing right above his cock. He gasps, reality shaking him free of his stupor and pulls his legs together, tightening them. This was definitely not the time.

Julian's anxiety is interrupted by Asra yanking him up roughly and shoving him into a nearby chair, getting on his own knees to unfasten Julian's pants and pull down his underwear. Pleasure spikes through Julian once more.

"Asra-" Julian tries to warn him, to make him aware of the throbbing need other than his cock. "Asra." He says again when Asra ignores him, busy licking up and down his cock.

Julian tries to rid his mind of the pulsing in his bladder and focuses on Asra's mouth stretched tight around his cock. He's surprised he was so unaware of his need even before Asra had gotten his cock hard. Now, it's all he can concentrate on.

"Nngh-!" Julian thrusts up into Asra's mouth, stifling his groan of half pleasure, half discomfort.

Julian whimpered at the twinge in his bladder and gently pulled away from Asra, admiring how Asra chased his cock with his mouth a few seconds before laying back on his legs, mouth filled with spit and panting. Unbelievable, how Julian thought he himself was truly desperate for any type of sexual contact with Asra, and yet here Asra sat, eyes already watering and mouth turned into a frown, gasping for Julian's taint back in his mouth.

"I need to relieve myself." Julian forced out, ears flushing red, embarrassed. Instead of complying, Asra merely gives Julian whiplash, demeanor changing unbelievably quickly once again. He laughs and surges forward to capture Julian's cock in his warm mouth once again.

Julian starts, a loud moan echoing around the room. Asra pulls off, making a popping sound as he releases the cockhead. "Hold it."

It's those two words that make Julian almost lose it right there. Damn him, that Asra. He knows that Julian has to _obey_ , can't do anything else but fucking obey every damn order Asra gives him or else he reprimands himself, can't feel good if he doesn't behave.

So he holds it.

He holds it while Asra licks long stripes up and down the underside of his cock. He holds it while Asra plays with his cockhead, thumbing the slit and licking up every drop of precum that surfaces. He holds it while Asra fondles his balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand while he hums around his cock. He holds it through the painful surges his bladder causes him, his brain telling him that he has to go right fucking now to eliminate the risk of disaster.

He holds it while Asra deepthroats him, forehead making contact with his rock-hard bladder and Julian _keens_ , almost bending over sideways at the endless and overwhelming pressure and god, there's so fucking much inside him and all over him and he can't do it he can't fucking do it--

"S-stop," Julian cries, head bowing forward in shame, shudders wracking his body and making his thighs shake and tense.

Asra hums, not a single ounce of worry on his face that he's sucking Julian's cock while he's seconds away from bursting in his mouth and pulls off, other hand coming to jerk him off slowly.

"If you can't hold it, Ilya, then go."

Julian sobs harder, disappointed in himself that he couldn't obey, couldn't behave while Asra was so generously pleasuring him. He feels the tips of Asra's fingers lining his face, shifting up on his knees to come face-to-face with Julian and pulls his head up to look him in the eyes.

"Don't cry, my flower," Asra kisses Julian's forehead. "I'm giving you permission to relieve yourself."

Julian's shoulders sag, relieved. As long as he's gotten permission, he's okay.

Julian makes to get up and head for the restroom, but Asra's nails around his wrist stop him.

"Where do you think you're going?" As gentle as Asra's voice was, his expression said otherwise. There was a small, almost nonexistent smirk resting on his face, eyes slitted like they did when Asra was up to something.

"You said--"

"I said you could relieve yourself. If you can't hold it long enough for me to finish with you, you can relieve yourself in my mouth."

Julian stiffened, eyes becoming wide with even the implication of something so dirty, so uncharacteristically unhygienic of Asra. "What--"

Asra gently pushed him back into the chair and looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"You heard me. Now, behave."

And with that, he took Julian into his mouth again.

"Ah!" Julian shouted, legs twitching around Asra's head, encasing him tightly on his cock. A mistake on Julian's part. The combined pressure of Asra's mouth on him and his bladder screaming at him for release was too much.

A drop of urine landed on Asra's tongue, making him cease in his movements. Julian's cheeks reddened as he saw Asra's eyes widen like he hadn't been expecting such a thing to actually happen.

Another drop hit Asra's tongue, and Asra _moaned._

Asra took Julian as far down his throat as he could, and Julian burst.

_"Fuck!"_

Urine flowed out of Julian's cock freely, tainting Asra's mouth and filling it up steadily as he struggled to swallow. Both Asra and Julian were moaning like dying animals, Julian's hips thrusting uncontrollably and he squirmed, trying to stop the flow like it already wasn't too late, like his bladder hadn't already failed and poured its contents in Asra's mouth.

Julian looked down, furiously red. Asra was already looking back up at him, mouth full of his urine and trickling out the sides of his mouth while salty tears sprung freely from his blown-wide eyes down his face. Julian realized, Asra was _sobbing_ , just like he himself had in that very same position, except Asra hadn't lost control of his bladder halfway through and forced Julian to swallow it all.

Julian also realized Asra wasn't pulling away in disgust, or crying because he was feeling violated. There was a very obvious white puddle of some sort below Asra, some dripping down his cock as it jerked.

Oh. Asra was actually enjoying this torture. That much was now obvious.

Julian covered his mouth as he felt Asra finally swallow again around him, clearing his mouth from being filled to the brim with the hot, clear liquid flowing out of Julian. The force of Julian's stream, however, made it easy for Asra's small mouth to be filled again quickly, and Julian found himself fucking Asra's mouth, thrusting his hips wildly and making fat drops of his urine spill out of Asra's welcoming mouth onto his knees and the floor.

When Julian was done, he finished off by releasing into Asra's mouth, screaming as Asra held his hips forward and gave him no room to escape overstimulation.

There would be a mighty cleanup before Asra was to return to his shop that evening.


End file.
